Sesshoumarus' Academy Inheritance
by Cloverlaya15
Summary: Sesshoumarus' uncle left him an Academy and now, before he kills anyone, he calls inuyasha and friends for help. Kagomes cousin comes along...Many lemons in chapters to come. Best part, Dorm rooms at the academy!


**Sesshoumaru's Academy Inheritance**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to inuyasha except for the stories i write him in and the characters i make. Warning- There will be lemons and adult contented parts in my story. If you do not like such things then don't read. Make sure you review too!

It was a bright and sunny day as the group of five walked along the dirt path. "So why'd you bring her? She'll only slow us down."Inuyasha asked, staring at the girl named clover whom was kagomes cousin. He could've sworn that Clover was an exact replica of kikyo, just with long blonde hair, forest green eyes and a tad bit younger like around kagomes age. "Because she was visiting and i forgot. Mom suggested that i bring her so i did." Kagome said, slowly rising her bike along the dirt path.

Clover couldn't help but notice Inuyasha staring at her. "Don't even think about humping my leg."Clover said as everyone began to chuckle. His eyes widened and his ears twitched, she even sounded like kikyo. He couldn't believe the resemblance and it began to bother him. Sango and miroku already knew what Inuyasha was thinking and didn't know if Kagome realized it or not. "Don't hold your breath."Inuyasha replied, walking with his arms stretched behind his head. "So where are we going?"Clover yawned.

"We're going to visit Inuyashas brother Sesshoumaru. Apparently, some relative of theirs, whom they never knew existed, left his academy to Sesshoumaru. We're going to help so Sesshoumaru doesn't kill anybody."Kagome said. "Oh boy, baby sitting."Clover sarcastically yawned. "Yah know, maybe we should get something a little less revealing with Miroku around."Sango suggested, looking over clovers long sleeved black belly shirt, black mini skirt and black sneaker-like boots.

"What? Why me? I have even done anything yet."Miroku said. "Surprisingly"Shippo mummbled. "Maybe sangos right."Kagome said, looking at clover. "No way in hell am i changing my outfit. You'd all have to hold me down and change me."Clover said. "That could be arranged."Inuyasha said, trying to intimidate clover. "I'll help!"Miroku said with a perverted grin. "Don't think so."Sango said, hitting miroku. "Well, actually it would only take Inuyasha to hold clover down. He's pretty strong."Shippo said, imagining Clover and Inuyasha wrestling.

"Well, clover gets pretty tough when she's pissed off but i'm not even gonna guess because it's wrong and no ones going to wrestle clover."Kagome sad, knowing Inuyasha would most likely win. "Aww man, I wanted to see the cat fight. I had 5 yen on clover."Miroku pouted as Inuyasha shot a death glare at him. "Catfight?"Inuyasha repeated as miroku dropped sweat. "Eh...Cat dog fight."Miroku said, quickly refixing his mistake. Clover couldn't help but laugh at mirokus remark.

"Looks like Miroku has finally found someone to laugh at his lame jokes."Shippo mummbled as Miroku glared at him. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was lost in deep thought, thinking that maybe kagome wasn't kikyos' reincarnation and maybe she was just a vessil to carry to the shikon jewel back. The only thing on his mind was the stunning resemblance of clover and kikyo. He would give anything to hold kikyo in his arms just one more time and love her the way he always imagined he would, just once was all he asked for. The only thing holding him back from ravishing clover right now was kagome. He didn't want to be wrong and make a mistake so he decided he would wait and see if he could get clover to remember anything from when she was kikyo, if she ever was. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"Kagome asked noticing his distressed look. "Yeah, I'm fine."Inuyasha said in deep thought.

"So what's this academy thing for?"Clover asked. "Well, as i've heard, it's an academy that trains young half demons and demons to get along with each other and with the human race. They prepare them to protect the lives of the villagers in the villages and to swear their lives too it, if the demon still chooses too. If they choose not too when they leave the academy then they can become loners, wonderers or live for themselves and only themselves."Sango explained.

"Even though the way sango explained it sounded nice, you still have too wtch yourself there. The demons there may be ruthless, bloodthirsty creatures and slowly close in on you. They actually attack women more then men because they love to torture them and rape them."Miroku said as the three girls cringed. "On second thought, me and Shippo will watch the toddler demons that are tiny and can't do anything."Kagome said as shippo nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll take the kids and the tweens."Sango said. "I'll take gym class!"Miroku said, drooling as he imagined young demonesses running around and sweating. "No you don't."Sango sighed, hitting him upside the back of the head. "Hey, Kagome, let me ride your bike for a little bit. I'm bored and just wanna ride ahead for a bit."Clover said as kagome stopped her bike. "Sure."Kagome said, sliding off of the bike. "Catch up with me in a little while."Clover said, kicking the brake stand, beginning to ride off.

Clover caught up to Inuyasha whom was a few feet ahead of everyone else, beginning to grin. "See yah later pup."Clover yelled out, riding ahead of him. Inuyasha growled and went to say something but quickly stopped. He watched as the wind blew up her mini skirt, revealing her black lacey panties. Inuyashas eyes widened and he felt a slight throbbing pain come from imbetween his legs. When he realized he was looking over every viewable ince of her ass, he quickly looked down. He gasped when he saw his dick sticking upright several inches. "Shit!"Inuyasha growled, beginning to think of nasty things that would get him back down before anyone noticed.

Luckily he was infront of the group so no one knew what had happened. A few moments later, Inuyasha turned around to see Sango and Kagome yelling and beating up miroku. He realized that Miroku must have seen the same thing and he couldn't fix his problem before it was viewable. He watched as sango and kagome scolded Inuyasha and kilala and shippo threw pebbles at him.


End file.
